War Paint Upon Empty Wings
by TrenchCoatKissed
Summary: Crowley is looking for a certain someone but Dean won't let him anywhere near.
1. Chapter 1

It was about three in the morning when Dean's personal cell rang. He rolled over in the bed and picked it up from the bedside table, answering the call.

"Hello?" he said, sitting up and brushing a hand through his messy hair. He was still half asleep and really _not_ in the mood.

"Dean? It's me."

Dean sat up a little straighter. "Cas? How're you calling me?"

"I found a phone booth, Dean. And…and I'm scared." Castiel's words dropped off into a hushed whisper. "Please help me."

"What's wrong? What happened, Cas?" Dean got up out of bed and reached down to shake Sam awake. Sam growled slightly and opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked grumpily, glaring up at Dean.

Dean gestured to the phone and mouthed "Cas". He sat down to pull his boots on, fitting the phone between his shoulder and his cheek. "Cas, you gotta tell me where you are. What happened?"

Castiel made a small noise of distress. "Dean, I'm outside a motel somewhere in Illinois. I don't know what to do. A man followed me for a little while. I don't know where he went but Dean, I'm scared."

"Well, alright. We'll be there as soon as we can, Cas, ok? Just go check yourself into the motel." Sam threw Dean the keys, already dressed and ready to go. Dean caught the keys with one hand and walked out the door.

"Ok… ok, Dean. Please come quickly…" Cas was quiet for a second. He drew in a deep breath and hung up.

..

The Impala turned the corner into the last motel in Illinois. Either this was where Castiel was or he got confused about his whereabouts. Dean stepped out of the car and he and Sam went inside. The man behind the counter put down his magazine and fixed his eyes on them.

"One room?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dean rolled his eyes. "We're looking for a guy that came in last night at about three? Wearing a trenchcoat, maybe?"

The man nodded. "Yeah. He was weird, that one. He checked in about three thirty, room 24."

Sam nodded and backtracked. "Thank you."

"Cas?" Dean knocked for the third time on the door. "Open up, please."

There were footsteps and a latch clicked. The door opened the smallest amount and Castiel peered at them. "Dean? Sam? Is that you? Are you demons?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "No. Not demons."

Castiel hesitated before opening the door fully, letting Sam and Dean inside. He went over to the bed and sat down. His trenchcoat was hung over the back of a chair, his suit jacket on the table. Castiel's tie was loosened and his shoes were by the door. "Come sit…" he offered.

Sam sat down at the table and Dean chose to sit beside Castiel. "You okay?" Dean asked, laces of concern knotted through his voice.

Castiel nodded, casting a glance toward Sam. "I'm alright. There was a man following me for a couple of streets but he disappeared. I don't know what happened."

Sam frowned and got up. He closed the door and latched it, leaning against the framework. "Can't get in now," he assured Castiel.

Castiel gave a small smile but Dean could tell he was more relieved with the door closed. "Cas… did you _recognize_ the man?" he asked.

Castiel looked away from Dean, his eyes sad. "He looked like Zachariah. It frightened me."

Dean slowly reached out, as if hesitant, to place his hand on Castiel's. "You know it wasn't him, Cas. You're fine."

Castiel met Dean's eyes, his smile tiny. "Yes, Dean. I know." His fingers laced through Dean's and he looked away quickly.

Sam cleared his throat from the door. "So how'd you pay for the room?"

Castiel frowned. "There was a wallet in the pocket of my suit jacket. It belonged to my vessel. I used the credit card. I had to search through his memories, which was difficult, to get the right code. But I got the code and I paid for the room."

Sam nodded. "What about the pay phone?"

Castiel looked lost. "I found some coins in my pants pocket. Why are questioning me, Sam?" He seemed hurt by Sam's actions.

Sam shrugged. "Just curious." He was silent for a moment before asking "How'd you get to Illinois?

"Jesus, Sam, would you quit it?" Dean snapped, his hand tightening around Castiel's. "You can see you're making him uncomfortable!"

"And I'd like to know _why_ he's uncomfortable with being questioned, Dean. What's he hiding?" Sam retorted, his arms crossing over his chest.

"I'm not hiding anything, Sam! You have to believe me!" Castiel's eyes met Dean's, slightly wild. "You believe me? Right, Dean? You trust me?" His hands frantically grabbed at Dean's and he seemed close to tears.

Dean pulled Castiel close and put his hand on Castiel's head. "Of course I trust you. Sam's just on edge about this whole thing."

Sam sighed and sat back down at the table. "I just want answers, Dean."

"Well, at the moment I couldn't care less what you want, Sam. I just want to focus on getting Cas back to normal." Castiel sniffed and moved closer into Dean's chest.

..

Once they'd gotten Castiel out of his clothes and into bed, things settled down. Castiel wore his boxers and one of Dean's old shirts. He was curled up in a ball at the head of the bed, fast asleep. Every now and again, he would murmur in his sleep or his nose would twitch. Dean was next to him, their hands linked. Castiel wouldn't let go and insisted on waking up every time Dean tried to move away and let go of his hand.

Sam was still sat at the table, glaring at the floor. His jaw was clenched and he hadn't moved an inch. He didn't like it when Dean got mad at him for stupid things like wanting answers. Sure, he'd maybe pushed too hard with Castiel but Dean was just being protective.

Ever since the first time Sam had seen the two together, he knew what it was. It was the loving looks. It was the over-protectiveness. It was the too-long hugs and the constant bickering. Even if they couldn't see it, Sam could.

It was love and Sam knew it.

..

Eleven o'clock and Dean had joined Castiel in dreamland. His head lay against the headboard, his legs tangled with Castiel's. Castiel's head was pillowed against Dean's chest and their hands were still joined.

Sam sighed and got up, grabbing a blanket from the cupboard. He threw it over the sleeping pair and retreated to the couch with his own blanket. That was where he spent the night. Curled up on the couch with a thick blanket.

It was hours before anyone woke up.

..

Dean was the first to wake in the morning. The clock beside the bed told him it was just past ten o'clock and there was a knocking at the door. Dean untangled himself from Castiel and got up, stumbling toward the door.

He unlatched the door and opened it, revealing a teenager wearing a black hoodie. "What do you want?" Dean asked sleepily, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light.

The teen grinned and pointed to the Impala. "That beauty yours, man?" he asked, oozing excitement.

Dean nodded, the sun beating down on his face. "Yeah, why? What did you do?" Dean gave his baby a once over form his place at the door. There was no visible damage but he was still awaiting answers.

"Nothing, man. Just wanted to congratulate you on your epic ride," the teen beamed.

Dean frowned. "Ok, so let me get this straight. You knocked on my door, waking me up, to tell me that I have a nice car?"

The boy's smile wavered slightly. "Well…yessir. I'm sorry, I'll go." He turned to leave.

"Wait." Dean lifted a hand. "Thank you."

The teen's smile returned, brighter than ever. "Your welcome, sir. And again…." He shook his head, his smile a little bemused. "Nice car." He turned again and left Dean alone.

Dean's frown deepened and he watched the kid go. "What the hell?"

He turned and was immediately enveloped in a hug. Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck and groaned sleepily. Dean's arms went around Castiel, holding him close.

"What's with the morning affection?" Dean asked, craning his neck to look at Castiel.

Castiel shrugged, moving his face away from Dean's sight and closing his eyes. Dean chuckled softly and looked over to Sam. He was still sleeping, out to the world. What if he woke and saw the two of them?

With less than a minute's thought, Dean decided he didn't care.

..

updating fairly soon (:

enjoy -S


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, I think I've got a case."

Dean looked over to Sam from his place on the couch. Castiel was asleep on his lap, his face calm. "What is it?" Dean called. Castiel stirred slightly but didn't wake.

"It's actually from around here. Some kid claims he can't remember the last couple days. Well, he can _remember_ but he doesn't remember being in control." Sam read off his laptop and fixed Dean with a stare.

"Sounds like a demon," Dean shrugged. "I'd come over but…" He gestured to Castiel.

Sam half-smiled and looked back to his computer. "Whipped." He murmured.

"Shut up, Sam."

..

Dean leant forward and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes before a middle-aged woman in an apron opened the door. "Yes?" she asked, smiling. "How can I help you gentlemen?"

Sam smiled back and flashed his badge. "FBI. We're here to ask your son a couple questions?"

The lady nodded and frowned. "Alright. But…I don't know why you fellas are interested," she lowered her voice. "If you ask me, it was drugs. I've been suspicious of my boy for a while now." She tutted and shook her head.

She stepped aside and ushered Sam and Dean inside. They were taken to the kitchen and sat at the table. "I'll go get him." The woman announced, leaving the room.

She returned moments later with a boy Dean recognized. "Hey! I know you!" he said, smiling. "You asked me about my car!"

The boy averted his eyes. "Yeah." He sat down at the table and his mother leant against the wall, her arms crossed against her chest.

Sam looked between Dean and the boy before ploughing ahead. "So…. can you tell us about your experience?" he asked, his usual look of interest sparked in his expression.

The boy shrugged. "I don't remember much. But I do remember that I was sent to that motel to see if it _was_ you two. I used the car to get you out of the room." He looked shameful and his mother tutted again.

"Who sent you?" Dean asked, leaning forward.

"Some English dick. He had a cool suit though…"

Dean swore quietly and sat back in his seat. "Thank you for your time," Sam said, standing. "That's all we need to know for now."

"You've only been here a few minutes! I can hardly see hot that is enough!" the boy's mother looked outraged.

Dean and Sam left without another word. They made it back to the hotel room, where they found Castiel by the TV. He had ordered a pizza and had only eaten a few slices before returning to the show he was watching.

"Dean, this prince of Belair has some strange fashion choices," Castiel mused, a single piece of pizza in his hand. "Oh and this pizza is excellent. You should have a slice!" He shot them a brilliant smile before returning his attention to the TV.

"So Crowley is looking for us?" Sam said to Dean as he sat at the table. He pulled out his laptop ad opened the screen. "Why?"

"Why does he do anything?" Dean asked, seating himself beside Castiel. Sam rolled his eyes as Castiel instantly found his place under Dean's arm, his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Crowley was searching for us?" Castiel asked curiously, looking up at Dean.

"Yeah but it's nothing to be worried about," Dean assured him.

"We don't know that-" Sam began to protest before he was cut off by a glare from Dean. "Right. We're good." Sam should've known Dean was going to keep Castiel in the dark about this. To better protect him, Sam supposed.

Dean was being a little over-protective of his fallen angel but Sam was accounting it all the five years of pent-up romantic tension. That seemed to be the likely story here.

..

"Dean." Castiel poked Dean's shoulder, his expression filled with happiness that was almost childlike. "Dean."

Dean looked up at Castiel, eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

Castiel came around to sit on the couch beside Dean, almost bouncing with happiness. "I've decided something I want to do."

"And what is that?" Dean asked, offering Castiel a space under his arm.

"I want to get the anti-possession tattoo. On my back. But with some wings." Castiel said, getting into his usual cuddling position. It'd become a regular thing for Castiel to start a conversation and for Dean to immediately offer him a hug or two.

"Really? That sounds like a great idea, Cas. It'd hurt though…" Dean trailed off, imaging taking Castiel to the tattoo parlour. That'd be interesting.

"Dean, I've known pain far greater than a simple needle," Castiel said flatly.

"Alright. If you insist."

..

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean fussed over Castiel again and again then twice more. They'd gone through the drive with Dean looking into the rear view mirror to ask Castiel yet again if he was "sure you wanna do this, Cas?" and they had pulled over twice. Eventually they made it and Sam almost punched Dean when he hesitated outside the door of the tattoo parlour.

"Dean, he would've had to do it anyway. We don't want him possessed do we?" Sam said, to blatantly point out the obvious.

Beside him, Castiel nodded quickly. Sam was on Castiel's side about the whole thing. Of course he had to get the tattoo, Dean was just over-worried it would hurt too much. Castiel had explained many times that the pain of losing his entire family at once would never amount to the simplicity of getting something inked permanently into his skin but to no avail. He had given up hours ago, accepting that Dean was going to worry whether he liked it or not.

They walked into the parlour and Dean's breathing hitched. It was official. This was happening.

..

Castiel frowned all the way home. Dean was silent. The ride back to the motel was awkward for Sam.

..

"I told you it was gonna hurt, didn't I?" Dean said, sitting at the table.

Castiel shrugged and winced. "Well, yes. I was aware of the cost."

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, it's done now."

Sam waited for Dean to show his usual self. Tell Castiel to suck it up and not complain because life wasn't fair. But there was nothing. No "stop complaining" or "get over it". Just a simple glower and the silent treatment.

It took Sam over an hour to figure out what was happening. Dean wasn't going to hurt Castiel for one reason. Dean was in love and it was slowly stitching him back together. Dean had been torn apart ever since Hell but Sam was starting to notice changes. And he knew damn well that no matter what Dean said: it was love.

A small hug on sight. _Stitch_. Cuddles on the couch. _Stitch._ Sleeping in the same bed. _Stitch. _Linked hands under the table. _Stitch._

Sam was glad Dean had finally found someone to love that wasn't going to hurt him.

..

It took a while for the tattoo to heal but Castiel seemed ecstatic about it. Sam would often walk past the bathroom to find Castiel, shirt off and craning his neck to catch a glimpse. It was actually quite cute the way his face would light up when he saw it or if you asked about it. But Sam would never say it. Dean would skin him alive.

"You okay?" Sam asked when he saw Castiel again.

Castiel nodded and smiled. He trailed his fingers over his shoulder and down his back. "I love it…" he said quietly. "It's almost like I have wings again. Although, my wings would be a lot larger."

Sam chuckled. "I'd bet they would be…"

Castiel tore his eyes away from the masterpiece forever imprinted in his skin and pulled a shirt on. Sam recognized it as one of Dean's but said nothing.

The door opened and Dean walked in. He had a takeout tray in his hands, filled with burgers and drinks. "I bought food in case anyone's hungry," he said, placing it on the table.

"Thank you," Castiel said, walking over to sit at the table. He took one of the burgers and unwrapped it as a smile crept back onto his face. "Burgers." Sam heard him whisper to himself.

Sam sat beside him and grabbed one of the sodas, drinking through the straw. Dean sat down next to Castiel and took one of the burgers. He slowly unwrapped it and took a bite, his eyes on the table.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean looked up. "What?"

"What have you got to say?" Sam asked. "Something's eating you. Tell us."

Dean frowned. "Crowley's followed us again. I ganked a demon outside the corner Starbucks today that said the well-dressed sonofabitch was looking for us."

"I still don't know why he's following us. We have nothing of his. What could he possibly want from _us_?" Sam questioned, taking a burger.

"Me," Castel piped up suddenly, burger almost completely gone. _How did he finish those so fast? _"I mean… I did betray him. Maybe he wants to kill me once and for all, now that I'm human?"

"Don't say that," Dean said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"But Dean, think about it! I know why Crowley is after us! He wants to kill me!" Castiel said, nodding. He seemed proud to have solved the mystery.

"Would you _stop_?" Dean said suddenly, throwing his burger down. Castiel jumped and shrunk down in his seat, eyes wide. "I don't want you thinking about it! _I_ don't want to think about it! I can't lose you, Cas, not now!"

Castiel met Sam's gaze with wide eyes and a fearful stare. Slowly, his eyes moved to Dean's and then lowered. "I… I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I did not realize the error of my ways. Forgive me."

The fire in Dean's eyes extinguished and he scrambled to apologize. Castiel stood up jerkily, casting a worried glance around. "I think I had better go," he said, clearly distressed. He frowned and his face fell. He seemed to have forgotten his lost ability and tried to "angel-power" out of the room. He dejectedly walked outside and closed the door behind him.

Dean leant his forehead into the heel of his hand and sighed. "I didn't mean to explode like that, Sammy. I don't know what happened…"

Sam sighed and leant forward. "Dean… how do you feel about Castiel?" he asked. He had decided enough was enough and he was going to settle this mess out.

Dean cast a distressed look out the window. "I don't know, Sammy. That's the thing."

Sam frowned and thought about his words carefully. He wanted this to go well. "I think… don't get me wrong here, I know you love women…but I think that you're in love with him." He braced himself for the oncoming attack he knew was coming.

But it never came.

Dean was silent as he stared out the window, perhaps waiting for Castiel to return. "Its scaring me Sam. How I feel about him."

"Love is a scary thing," Sam agreed.

"I love him," Dean said slowly, more to himself than to Sam. "I _love_ him."

"I know, man. I know."

..

It took a few hours before Castiel came back. He seemed unharmed so Sam let it be. Castiel made a beeline for the bed and took off his shirt, climbing under the covers. It had become dark outside and he was tired. His eyes were closed and he was asleep in minutes.

Dean came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. He stopped when he saw the lump in Castiel's bed, seeming a little hurt Castiel hadn't climbed into his bed as he usually did. Dean sighed and went back into the bathroom to change, which he almost never did.

When he came back out again, he walked past Castiel's sleeping figure and leant down to press a kiss to his forehead. Sam looked away, back to the TV, so they could have their moment. He felt like an intruder, prying into their lives.

Dean sat next to Sam, wearing a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. He tared silently at the TV but it didn't seem like he was taking anything in.

"We going after Crowley tomorrow?" Sam asked quietly, never moving his eyes from the TV.

"Yeah," Dean said, closing his eyes. "We'll start looking first thing tomorrow."

The conversation from then on was thin and held little interest to either of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

It took three demons and some very serious persuasion before they found Crowley. Castiel had insisted on coming along, much to the disappointment of Dean. There was an argument and some yelling but Castiel wouldn't budge.

They pulled up at an abandoned warehouse and Sam scanned the place for demons. "There's no one here," Sam said, looking across at Dean. "Maybe they lied?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah. I reckon it's the place. Crowley wants to find us, remember? This is just showing up on his doorstep to make his job easier."

They all got out the car and Dean pulled Ruby's knife from his jacket. "I'll go in first." He said and left before either Sam or Castiel could say a word against him.

Castiel took his angel blade from out of his jacket and twirled it between his fingers. Sam held a demon bomb in his hands and checked it over while they waited. A few minutes passed and Sam began walking toward the warehouse. Castiel followed closely behind him, his angel blade gripped tight in his hand.

All was silent as they walked through the warehouse. Not a single demon stopped them. Crowley was standing in the very centre of the empty warehouse, Dean standing a few metres away.

Sam stopped before he got to Dean but Castiel kept walking. He only stopped once he was by Dean's side and his hand was in Dean's. Dean squeezed Castiel's hand slightly and smiled.

"Aw. How cute," Crowley mocked. "_Now_ can we get down to business?"

"Shut up, Crowley," Castiel said firmly. "What do you want from us?"

Crowley shrugged. "Well…not sure how much you value it but what I _really_ want? Your head on a pike."

Dean shifted Castiel so he was partially hidden, his protective side shining through. Crowley laughed and shook his head. "But I figured that's a little too much to ask…and possibly quite graphic."

"Get to the point, Crowley!" Sam called. The demon bomb in his hand was itching to be used but Sam refrained.

"I'm getting there, moose. Calm down," Crowley raised an eyebrow and shifted. "Now. My desires are of the same nature but less pleasing to the eye. At least, it will be for _you_." He looked pointedly at Dean.

"What do you _want_?" Dean asked quietly, his hand holding onto Castiel's a little more tightly.

"Like I said, Cas' head on a pike would be far too horrid for you to comprehend so we're just going to go with this." He smiled and reached into his jacket, pulling out a shiny, black gun.

Dean stumbled backward, pulling Castiel with him. He knew that if he lunged at Crowley with the knife, he would be shot. Throw the knife, get shot. Move out of harm's way, Castiel could get shot. All the plausible getaways flashed through his mind but none of them seemed to add up.

"Oh boys, you knew this day would come," Crowley tutted, raising the gun to point it at Castiel. "Now it's here and you're _surprised_?"

Dean continued slowly moving backward, Castiel half-hidden behind him. "I'm not going to let you do that, you sonofabitch," he snarled, moving Castiel further away.

Crowley laughed. "I never said I was going to let you get in my way, Winchester."

Suddenly Dean was being thrown across the room and Castiel was crying out. A gunshot rang out and eerie silence fell upon the warehouse. Sam was on the ground, the demon bomb missing. Dean lifted his head and spat blood from the side of his mouth. Crowley was gone and Castiel was on his knees, his hands clutching his stomach.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, getting up and stumbled over. He fell to his knees in front of Castiel and held him up. "No, no, no, no, no."

Castiel coughed and would've fallen down if it weren't for Dean holding him up. Dean moved closer and held Castiel to his chest, looking down at the blood streaming from his stomach. Red blossomed across the light blue shirt that Dean _knew_ Castiel had stolen from him, no matter how sneaky he tried to be.

"Well this wasn't how I expected this to go," Castiel choked out, frowning.

Dean shook his head. "It's not, ok. Sam's ringing an ambulance now, baby, ok?"

Castiel smiled a little bemusedly. "You called me baby. That's a pet name for those who love each other, am I correct?"

Dean let out a laugh that ended in a gasp, squeezing his eyes closed. When he re-opened them, Castiel was smiling fondly up at him. "If I'm going to die, I'm very glad the last thing I see is you, Dean."

"You're not dying on me, ok? Keep your eyes open!" Dean said gruffly, looking up at Sam. "Did you call them?"

"They're on their way, Dean!" Sam said. He again kept his distance. He let them have their moment. Sam had let them have no many moments but it just didn't seem to be enough. There weren't enough moments for a lifetime.

Castiel looked over to Sam and smiled. "I'm going to miss you both," he said affectionately.

Dean ran a hand down Castiel's face and shook his head. "_Shut up. _Shut up, you're staying with me, do you understand?"

Castiel's smiled melted away and he gasped. "Dean, where will I go?" he said, distressed. "Metatron has heaven. I can't go back, Dean! Where will I go?"

"You're not going anywhere, Cas. You're staying right here. When you get better, we're gonna go for burgers, ok? Promise." A tear fell from Dean's eye and ran down his cheek.

Castiel reached up with a bloodied hand to wipe it away. His fingertips left red lines on Dean's face but Dean didn't mind. "Aw. You're crying?" he questioned.

"Of course I'm crying, you idiot," Dean said. He saw Sam cover his face with his hand out of the corner of his eye. He knew Sam was crying. That made two of them.

"Why?" Castiel wondered, his face almost tranquil.

"Cas? Stay with me, baby. Come on…" Castiel's eyes opened wider. He hadn't realized they were closing. How peaceful dying seemed to be.

"Dean, please keep me awake," Castiel asked. Dean nodded and kissed the to of Castiel's head. "Promise you will?"

"Promise."

The faint sound of sirens pricked in Dean's ears and his head snapped up. "Sam!" he yelled but Sam was already outside. Dean looked back down to Castiel, whose eyes had become heavy again. "We're gonna get you help, ok? I promised."

Castiel smiled faintly at Dean and felt around for Dean's hand. Their fingers linked together and Castiel didn't need Heaven anymore because he had found his own.

...

**uh oh. updating soon-ish**

**much love xo**


	4. Chapter 4

When Castiel's eyes opened, he saw nothing but white. To be honest, he freaked out a little. Then he felt something putting pressure on his shins. When he looked down, he saw Dean asleep with his arms crossed on top of Castiel's legs.

Dean's eyes slowly opened and he blinked sleepily. "Cas?" he asked quietly, looking up.

"Hello Dean," Castiel replied. He felt a pain in his abdomen and lifted the bed sheets. A bandage was wrapped around his stomach and it hurt a lot. Castiel frowned and let the sheet drop back down. "Am I in a hospital again?" he asked.

Dean nodded. "Crowley shot you. We had a lot of explaining to do in the ER but I think we're good now. You're allowed out soon."

Castiel didn't move his eyes from Dean's face. He searched and searched but he couldn't find any form of emotion. "Dean…Dean, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Dean shifted in his seat and refused to meet Castiel's eyes. "Nothing."

"Dean, I know when you are lying to me," Castiel pointed out, sitting up. Flashes of pain snaked across his abdomen but he ignored it. "Is it about what you said?"

Dean finally met Castiel's eyes and smiled faintly. "You remember that?"

"Why would I not?" Castiel asked softly.

"I was sort of hoping you wouldn't remember…" Dean admitted.

"Why?"

Dean shrugged. "I guess…I thought it might make things a little weird."

"Why would it be weird?"

Dean chuckled. "Well, I pretty much told you I loved you. And we're both dudes," he started but Castiel cut him off with a smack to the head. "Ow!" Dean protested, holding his head.

"Did I tell you no? Did I push your affections away? Has the last month meant nothing to you?" Castiel questioned, his voice getting louder by the second. "Dean Winchester, it has taken you five years to fall in love with me and I'm not going to let it go easily!"

Dean stared at him with wide eyes. "You… _what_?" he choked out, shaking his head slowly.

Castiel sighed in frustration and crawled forward, grabbing Dean by the collar and yanking him up to kiss him. Dean yelped in surprise and struggled for .2 of a second before kissing back.

The door opened and Sam burst in. "I heard yelling, are you-"

Dean and Castiel broke apart, Castiel slowly falling back onto the bed. Sam was silent, processing the situation. "Ok then…. I see you two are ok in here…" he slowly backed out of the room, closing the door.

Dean laughed. "Well, this is one hospital visit that I like." Castiel frowned. "Well, this part. Not the whole you-being-shot situation."

"How long until I get to leave?" Castiel asked, running a hand across the white sheets. He didn't like hospitals.

"A couple days until you're healed enough to go," Dean replied. "According to the doctors."

"Can I be snuck out before then?" Castiel asked hopefully.

"No," Dean said simply. "I want you completely healed."

Castiel frowned and stuck his lip out like a child. "_Dean_," he whined, drawing out the name. "Please?"

Dean smiled and leant forward to kiss Castiel's cheek. "No."

…

A couple days of sulking passed and Castiel was finally let out of the hospital. Dean and Sam took him back to the bunker and set him up in one of the spare rooms.

Castiel spent a lot of time wandering around, trying to remember where everything was. He discovered the dungeon after being there four days and the shooting range took him at least eight. Dean often kept an eye on him, making sure he stayed out of trouble. Sam had kept quiet about the whole 'kiss situation', for which Dean was grateful.

Castiel also didn't like wearing shirts all that much but when he did; they were always Dean's. His trenchcoat hadn't been touched since they found him in Illinois. Dean reckoned Castiel just like showing off his tattoo but Sam thought it was because he finally didn't _have_ to wear a shirt. Being an angel had strict guidelines and one of those was to be clothed at all times. Sam thought Castiel was just taking advantage of the ability to go shirtless. He was grateful Castiel still wore pants.

Castiel had also honed his ability to sneak up on people. Angel teleportation or not, the guy was quiet. Maybe it was because he never wore shoes or because he was just a quiet person, but he would always just appear. You'd be alone, turn around and _bam_; Castiel would be asking if he could make a sandwich.

Dean was sitting on the couch and reading the paper, searching for a job, when Castiel sat down next to him. "Dean?" he said quietly.

Dean put the paper down and met Castiel's gaze. "Yes?"

Castiel frowned. "Do you still love me?" he asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Dean asked, opening his arms for Castiel.

Castiel climbed over and sat himself in Dean's open arms. "Well, I just thought it might have been a one time thing. Like, in the heat of the moment or something."

"Nope. Still here," Dean said, smiling and kissing the top of Castiel's head. "Why are you so worried?"

Castiel shrugged. "I don't know. Human emotions, I think." He looked up at Dean, his eyes worried. "Dean, aren't you sick of sleeping alone? It's so cold at night and there's just so much _room_ in the bed." His breathing hitched and Dean smiled gently.

"Sleep here then," he offered.

Castiel laid his head down on Dean's chest and closed his eyes. "God, I'm sick of sleeping alone," he murmured.

They sat in a peaceful silence for almost an hour before Sam came home with dinner. He walked into the room, a bag of takeout in his hand. He didn't know what moment he was intruding on this time but he knew better than to ruin it. He stood back for a moment or two, just watching.

Castiel was asleep in Dean's arms, a small smile on his face. Dean's cheek was resting on the top of Castiel' head but Sam couldn't see his face. Dean's breathing was hitching and his breathing was quietly stuttering. Sam backed away slowly, leaving them be.

He was almost gone when his foot kicked against the wall accidently. Sam cringed and Dean slowly lifted his head, wiping his face with his arm.

"Sammy?" Dean called, his voice almost but not quite breaking.

"Yeah," Sam sighed quietly. "I got dinner."

...

**asdfghjkl this is fun to write ahhhhhh**

**but is it any good? idk**

**much love xo**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean, can I go with Sam to get food?"

Castiel flopped down onto Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. Dean frowned and closed the laptop. "Why."

Castiel shrugged. "Because it'd be fun," he countered, smiling wide.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sure. Go ahead."

Castiel frowned and stood up. "I was expecting more of an argument. Where's the 'don't get killed by demons' speech or 'watch out for speedy demon ninjas, Cas, they're everywhere'?" he questioned.

"Didn't he tell you?" Sam asked, walking in with the keys in hand. "We closed the gates of Hell when you were in the hospital. Kevin had it all figured out and apparently I didn't die because I'm here…"

Castiel turned to face Sam, eerily calm. "You did what?" he asked quietly. Behind him, Dean was gesturing to Sam, making wild throat-cutting gestures.

"Was I not supposed to…ok," Sam nodded and backed off. "I'll let you handle this, Dean." He bailed pretty quickly to the car after that.

Castiel turned on his heel to unleash his anger on Dean. "Dean how could you? You _knew_ I wanted to be there when you-"

Dean jumped up and waved his hands around. "No, _stop_. Cas, listen to me!"

Castiel fell silent and glowered at Dean. "_What_?" he said, akin to the sulking of a child.

"Crowley would definitely put up a fight and I didn't want you to be in the line of fire. We've already seen what he wants to do to you, Cas, and I can't lose you again," Dean responded, his voice slipping into near-silence. "I just can't."

"So wait, you _shut the gates of hell_…without me?" Cas repeated slowly, his eyes squinting accusingly at Dean who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well… yeah," he said, frowning and scratching the back of his neck.

Castiel didn't say a word. A heartbeat of silence passed before he tried to walk straight past Dean, only to be stopped by a hand to the shoulder. "Cas, please."

"What, Dean? What is there to say? You knew I wanted revenge upon Crowley for what he has done to me," Castiel said, reaching up to take Dean's hand away. He gripped it tight but didn't let it go. Not just yet.

Dean ran his free hand through his hair and sighed. "I did it to protect you, Cas! We've seen what Crowley could do to you now that you're human! I just didn't want it to happen again!" He reached out and grabbed Castiel's face, bringing him close. "I don't want to have to go through that again, Cas."

Castiel sighed and leant his forehead against Dean's. "Many apologies, Dean. I just got slightly carried away. Please forgive me."

Dean smiled crookedly and pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead. "Already done."

…

Three years and Castiel, thankfully, was still alive. Dean had made sure of it. Caution with sharp objects, don't stand to close to the road, please chew your food before you swallow because you might choke, Cas.

Of course, sometimes Castiel thought it was annoying but mostly it was endearing. Dean was like a mama bear, fussing over her cub. It was sorta cute. Sam made fun of him for it.

Dean and Castiel were still living in the Bunker. Sam had moved away after he met a girl. They were getting married soon.

Castiel moved into the Bunker permanently and they hadn't moved since. Three years on and they were still finding rooms they had never ever known about. It was just such a big place.

Castiel had been full of confusion when one night Dean offered to take him out to dinner. They usually ate Dean's cooking at the Bunker but Castiel took him up on his offer and soon enough, they were dining at some fancy restraunt in town. What was confusing was that Dean seemed quite edgy. He kept fidgeting with his cutlery and pushing his food around the plate. Castiel watched him closely with an eyebrow raised but left it at that. Maybe he just wasn't hungry.

Who was he kidding? Dean was always hungry.

"Are you alright, Dean?" he asked quietly, putting his knife and fork down.

Dean jumped slightly and met his eyes. "Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, I'm great. Excellent. How are you, Cas? You good? Great." His eyes flickered away and back again.

Castiel's other eyebrow raised and his confusion skyrocketed. "Dean, what's going on?" he asked slowly, leaning forward on his elbows.

Dean sighed with more force than necessary and ruffled his hair. "Um. Okay, I guess I'll just…. Okay." He stood up and made his way around the table until he was standing next to Castiel.

"I don't really know how to do all this stuff but, uh, I guess…I'll try. For you," Dean ran a hand over his face and coughed. "Uh, we've known each other eight years now and I think it's time to say all of this mushy crap? I remember once you yelled at me and said it'd taken me five years to fall in love with you. You were wrong. From the moment I saw you, I knew you wouldn't be the bad guy. Even though I still shot you with rock salt and stabbed you…. I knew you were good."

"Dean, I-"

"Shut up, Castiel, I am trying to be romantic for you. Shh," Dean frowned at him until he shut up, sinking back into his chair. "Okay so from the moment you first smiled at me, I sort of wanted to fall onto the floor and melt. Okay, that sounded much less girly in my head, wow." Castiel laughed. By now they had most of the restraunt's attention. "Uh, so what I'm just gonna get right to the point here."

Dean got down on one knee and Castiel gasped. "Castiel, will you do me the honour of being my angel?" he asked, pulling a ringbox from his pocket.

Dean waited with bated breath as Castiel sat in stunned silence. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a choked sob. He nodded frantically, throwing himself into Dean's arms. The restraunt broke out into cheers and clapping as the two held each other, Dean still kneeling on the floor.

When Dean and Castiel returned to their dinner, Castiel's ring on his finger, no one could wipe the smiles of their faces.

…

**FIN.**


End file.
